


Together

by CamiBelle



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Other, and an evil orc, and more wargs too, evil warg, there are more orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiBelle/pseuds/CamiBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of Five Armies, the heirs of Durin fight to reclaim their home. However, they won't be able to celebrate their success. Short one-shot that has family, specifically brotherly, feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Thorin!" Kili instantly knew that something was wrong from the pure terror in Fili's voice. The archer whipped his head around to see just what was the matter when his eyes came to settle upon his uncle fall to his knees, a spear sticking out of his chest.

"No!" Kili ran toward his fallen leader, blood pumping in his ears. He approached the orc that dared to stab his uncle and killed it mercilessly. "Thorin?" Kili crouched down next to his uncle, unsure of how he would be able to help the wounded dwarf.

"Boys?" Thorin coughed. His hacking went on for quite a while as he soon began to cough up blood. Kili looked desperately at his brother, who had also settled next to their uncle, and silently asked if Thorin would be alright. Fili knew that once someone started coughing up blood, there was little to no hope of them surviving. But he hadn't the heart to tell this to Kili, so he remained silent.

"Fili, listen. You and I both know that I have little time left for this world." Seeing his youngest nephew move to contradict him, he added, "There's no point denying it, Kili." He turned back to Fili. "I now pass on my crown to you."

"Bu-but I'm not ready. I can't do this, Thorin. I-I can't," Fili admitted to his uncle.

"You can and you will." Thorin took a ragged breath. "You will make many mistakes, Fili, just as I, my father, and my grandfather have. But I know that you will be one of the greatest kings that Erebor has even known." After uttering his last words, the King Under the Mountain took his last sip of air and entered the eternal sleep of the dead.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, pain and loss clear in each others eyes. Blinking back tears, their grief suddenly morphed into rage. Without a word uttered between them, they entered back into the fray, anger and a lust for blood on their minds.

The two dwarves attacked orc after orc, never once thinking that they would eventually miss an attacking blow. They were a deadly pair, catching the attention of dwarves and orcs alike from their pure ferocity. Thorin's company stood in awe as the dwarf princes lashed out in fury, taking down more orcs in minutes than they had in an hour.

Kili loosed almost every one of his arrows, leaving him with only one shortly after he reentered the fray. Finding what would be the best target for his final arrow, Kili found an orc and a warg creeping behind his brother. Firing with wicked accuracy, the arrow landed right between the orc's eyes.

The warg, however, noticed that its master had fallen and charged at the defenseless Kili.

Kili reached back for another arrow, but then he realized he had none to shoot. Thinking frantically about how he would defend himself, the archer finally settled on his sword and hoped against hope that it would be enough.

The warg charged at Kili and the dwarf readied his weapon. Right when the warg was within stabbing distance Kili thrust his sword into its shoulder.

But it wasn't enough to stop it.

The warg ran full force into Kili, knocking him onto his back. The razor sharp claws dug into the dwarf's flesh as he tried to pull his sword out of the warg's shoulder. Unfortunately, Kili's reach was too short.

"F-Fili!" Kili cried out, his voice strained from the weight of the warg.

Fili whipped his head around at the sound of his name, and turned just in time to see Kili cry out in pain as a warg sunk its teeth into his left shoulder.

"No! KILI!" Fili ran as fast as he had ever ran and reached the foul beast that dare harm his brother. Kili could barely hear the sound of the warg dying on top of him, or the feeling of his brother pushing it off.

"Kili?" Fili sank down next to his brother, throwing his swords to the ground with a clatter. "Kili, can you hear me?"

Fili felt a sudden but brief pain in his chest. Even though he probably should have found the cause of the pain, he brushed it off. Kili was more important at the moment.

Kili opened his eyes and looked directly at his brother in fear.

"F-Fili?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here, Kili. Don't you worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Okay? Just stay awake, and everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay."

Kili laughed meekly. "You always were a terrible liar." Kili looked into his brothers eyes again. Fili realized that Kili knew he was not gonna be okay. If only the warg hadn't bit into his heart, then everything would be fine. But Fili couldn't change the past, he could only stay with Kili until the end.

Kili coughed up blood. "Fili?"

"Yes, Kili?"

"D-did we win, Fili?"

Fili looked around the battlefield. Most of the orcs and wargs had either been killed or were fleeing. But then Fili's eyes fell towards his dead uncle, not a few feet away. His eyes then darted towards his fatally wounded brother, and said morosely, "Yes, Kili. We won." But at what price?

Kili smiled at that, and grasped his brothers hand. There they sat for Durin knows how long, just staring into each others eyes. Their eyes spoke the words that neither could say. They said goodbye, I'm scared, and I'll miss you all at the same time.

Then, Kili's heart stopped.

Fili finally let his tears flow as he placed a shaky hand on top of his brother's lifeless chest.

Fili closed his eyes and suddenly felt the blinding pain return in his own chest. He looked down to see an arrow protruding from his tunic.

Though most people would be mortified to find an arrow in their chest, Fili only reacted with a smile. Good, he thought. At least when we go, we'll go together. Fili slowly, and with much effort, laid down on his back, took his brothers hand in his for the last time, and entered the realm of eternal sleep to be reunited with his brother and uncle.  
___________________________________

Dwalin scoured the battlefield for many hours until finally finding the boys lying near their deceased uncle. While mourning for the loss of such brave warriors, he silently thanked Durin that he took them, specifically Fili and Kili, at the same time and did not leave one on Earth without the other. At least they're together.


End file.
